1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical terminal and, more particularly, to an electrical terminal with a high conductivity core.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
A problem exists with conventional electrical contact terminals in that there is a high and variable cost of material which is used to manufacture the terminals. A common material used in terminals is copper. Copper has a high and variable cost which can negatively impact the profitability of a manufacturer or seller of a traditional electrical terminal formed from copper alloys. There is a need to reduce the amount of copper used in a terminal to thereby reduce the effects of the high and variable cost of copper.